


Muffled Sounds?

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: Magnus and Alec doing the naughty in Alec’s bedroom in the Institute, which just so happens to be right next to Jace’s.





	Muffled Sounds?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this another prompt thingy I found, I guess but it was a prompt for me 
> 
> Its pretty much like the letter you’ll see more so towards the end, but anyways 
> 
> Dear Alec,
> 
> I could hear Maryse singing you to sleep when you were young. What makes you think I can’t hear you when Magnus is in your room?
> 
> Ps: Pillows do not muffle noise. AT ALL.
> 
> Sinerecely,
> 
> Buy-ear-plugs-for-your-parabtai 
> 
> Oi! I also have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mylifebecamemalecthings)Come follow me <3

“ _ Shush _ , Magnus!” Alec exclaimed in a whisper, “Well, Alexander it’s sort of hard with you pushing your erection into mine.” Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Alec had snuck Magnus up to his room, which was next to Jace’s. It wasn’t as if it occurred to Alec about how thin the walls actually were. They always did things at Magnus’ place as it was far more private, but Magnus had been asking to see his room.. Why? Alec didn’t really know, his room was pretty much boring compared to Magnus’ place. 

Magnus had barely a chance to actually look around the room, before Alec had pounced on him. Not that he was complaining or anything, Magnus loved when Alec would show his dominance over him. As Alec walked Magnus back towards his bed, still connected arms twined together. Their lips moving against each other’s, Alec’s tongue sliding over Magnus’s asking for entrance into his mouth. Magnus opened his mouth just as he shifted against Alec, as a gasp because their bodies touching as their were was elericifing. 

It was a pleasure like his magic washing over him, but something of twice as much. When their kiss broke, both panting trying to gather their breathe again. Just before devouring each other again, Magnus pulled at Alec’s shirt. His eyes dilated at he ran his hands along Alec’s firm chest, as Alec had moved to nipping his neck. “ _ Alexander.”  _ Passed his lips as a gasp as Alec had found the spot that made Magnus groan. Smirking against Magnus heated skin, he slipped his hands under Magnus’ shirt pulling it up. His fingers dancing along his boyfriends sides. Which caused shivers up Magnus’s spine. 

Magnus pulled Alec closer after Alec removed Magnus’ shirt. Alec tried to pull back to take Magnus on  _ his  _ bed, here at the Institute. Sure he’d seen Magnus like this a thousands of times, but the sight was always just as amazing as the first time. Though this time was within his room, which was also the second time Magnus had been in it. But the first time was when Magnus was fighting to keep him alive, because he’d tried to reach Jace through their parabatai when he’d been with Valentine. 

Magnus pushes him so that the tides had turned and he was now looking up at Magnus. All he could do was grin. Alec saw that Magnus’ control was faltering, as he was seeing Magnus’ warlock mark. Oh how Alec loved those cat eyes of Magnus’ they were as beautiful as Magnus’ own beauty. It paired with the sheepish grin that Magnus had on his face. Alec lifted his hand cupping Magnus face before pulling him down into a searing kiss. His fingers and hands moving down towards his ass gripping it firmly, which caused Magnus to hiss but not before biting down on to Alec’s lip. 

The two of them liked the foreplay more than anything, because they were touching each other. Learning the parts of each other that was most intimately. “ Al _-_ _Alexan_ -der.” Magnus moaned as Alec’s hand had slipped between Magnus’ pants. Teasing his hole, Magnus’ eyes caught Alec’s face which had a cat-like grin on his face. “Tell me what _you_ want, Magnus..” Alec whispered huskily to his boyfriend. Leaning in gracefully breathing lazily onto Alec’s ear which caused him to shiver, “I want you _inside_ me..” he breathed flicking his tongue against the shell of Alec’s ear. 

It was somewhere in the next room that Jace laid wide eyed, looking at his ceiling groaning. He tried placing his pillowing over his ears. But he still could hear Magnus and Alec’s moans. It was far more than what he wanted to hear of Alec’s sex life. It was far more mortifying, when he heard Magnus asking for it harder from Alec, and Alec moaning how tight Magnus’ ass was. That was when he had enough, he looked for a piece of paper;

_ Dear Alec, _

_ When we were young, I often heard Maryse singing you to sleep. Not that I’m sure you knew that, but now that you do. What makes you think that I can’t hear you and Magnus in your room. _

_ Ps: Pillows don’t muffle the noise. AT ALL!! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Buy-Me-Ear-Plugs, or WARN ME BEFORE!! _

Jace rolled his eyes as he moved from his room towards Alec’s door as the sounds from it had gotten louder just before he heard, “ _Yes_!! Right there _angel_.” Which caused him to shudder and pushed the letter under the door before walking off. He had to get away from his room for a while, it was just too much for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this was okay! And that you all enjoyed it!! As much as I did writing it. Please leave me a comment or a kudos. Until next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Embarrassing Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192301) by [slyfighter2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011)




End file.
